


Image of an Angel

by dongyoungs



Series: nct drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyoungs/pseuds/dongyoungs
Summary: Taeil wants to wear Johnny's volleyball jacket. Johnny lets him, but not without teasing him first.





	Image of an Angel

Taeil's staring at him and Johnny has no idea why. He's been waiting for the other to take his books out of his locker for what’s seemed like five minutes now. Since school is over for the weekend they’re going back to Johnny’s house and they’re probably going to cuddle but Taeil’s unmoving figure and his still eyes seem to be glued to Johnny’s person, preventing his plans for them.

"Babe what is it? What are you thinking?" He asks, hoping to snap his boyfriend out of whatever trance he’s in. 

He expects the other to shake his head as a reply and dig through his locker but what he gets instead is a rushed out, "Can I wear you jacket?" 

It sounds all jumbled together and if Johnny hadn’t been so attuned to Taeil and what he’s saying he would’ve never picked it up. But as it is Johnny hears everything Taeil says, rushed and quiet or not.

A grin spreads across his face after the other’s question. Normally he would just give in to Taeil’s request immediately but Johnny feels like teasing the other today. 

“Why do you want my jacket huh? What if I’m cold?” He asks, pouting at the other.

Taeil’s face heats up, color staining his cheeks as he huffs and stutters out 

“You-you’re never cold!” 

“That doesn’t answer my first question though.” He teases some more. Taeil looks annoyed now, glaring at him before replying.

“I’m cold. Why are you being so annoying? Just forget it.”

Johnny can’t stop himself from laughing at the complaint and Taeil huffs again before turning around to face his locker. He doesn’t get to turn all the way though because Johnny is stopping him with a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.

He's still grinning as he shrugs off his jacket, his jersey number (#95) printed boldly on the back with a volleyball sitting underneath, his surname on the pocket in the front.

Once he’s out of the jacket he’s left standing in his plain white scoop neck t-shirt and his jeans. He doesn’t miss Taeil eyeing up the way his shirt clings to his chest but decides to say nothing on it, Johnny’s sure he’s already embarrassed the older boy enough.

He drops his hand from where he’d placed it earlier on Taeil’s shoulder, grabbing the elder’s hand instead. He pulls Taeil away from his locker, perhaps with too much force as he watches Taeil stumble over his feet. Johnny stills him making sure he doesn’t fall. When he’s sure he’s stable he moves behind him. 

Johnny runs his hand from Taeil’s left shoulder down to his wrist before lifting it gently into the sleeve of the jacket. He repeats the same motion with the elder’s other arm as he helps Taeil into the jacket, stepping back to admire how it sits on him.  
He almost gasps upon seeing the other. Johnny’s jacket hangs on Taeil due to the differences in size between them. Where Johnny is big, Taeil is considerably smaller. His jacket hangs on Taeil. He’s almost swallowed whole by the thing, hands completely missing from view, his shoulders looking heavy with the weight. 

Taeil looks embarrassed and content all at once. The blush from before on his cheeks has spread to his neck and ears by now. They stand there, staring at one another, not saying a word. Johnny doesn’t know how long it has been of just standing when Taeil breaks their eye contact and Johnny breaks the silence.

"You look so cute!" He yells a bit too loudly, but they're the only ones left in the hallway so it's fine. Taeil pushes him on the chest with both of his hands. 

"I'm not cute." He insists, a little whine in his voice. Turning around, he finally grabs what he needs from his locker, filling his bag and slamming it shut.

"Let's go." He says when he's done and Johnny doesn't waste a minute before locking their hands and fingers together, leading them out of the school. 

Oh yeah, they're definitely cuddling when they get to Johnny’s.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this I hope you enjoyed it! even if it's not that great I liked writing this and want to write more, let me know if I should do that...  
> title is from angel by nct 127


End file.
